1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) array antenna, and more particularly, to a plate board type MIMO array antenna formed as a plate board type on a board and including an isolation element preventing an interference between antenna elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antennas are devices which convert electric signals into predetermined electromagnetic waves and radiate the electromagnetic waves to a free space or performing opposite operations. Patterns of effective areas onto or from which antennas can radiate or sense electromagnetic waves are generally referred to as radiation patterns. A plurality of antennas may be arrayed in a specific structure to combine radiation patterns and radiation powers of the antennas. Thus, the radiation patterns may be sharp, and electromagnetic waves of the antennas may be further radiated. An antenna having the above-described structure is referred to as an array antenna. Such an array antenna is used in an MIMO system performing a multiple-input multiple-output operation.
A plurality of antennas are used in an array antenna, and thus an interference may occur between the antennas. Thus, radiation patterns may be distorted or antenna elements may be combined with one another.
To prevent this, in a conventional MIMO array antenna, walls having three-dimensional structure are piled up between antenna elements arrayed on a board to prevent electromagnetic waves radiated from each of antennas from being propagated to another antenna. In this case, an interference between antennas may be prevented. However, a volume of an entire antenna chip is increased, and thus the entire antenna chip is difficult to use in a subminiature electronic apparatus. Also, it is difficult to manufacture the antenna chip.